Because Of Ghost Chapter 2
by Kouzou Yakuza
Summary: Gara-gara hantu, Naruto nginap di rumahnya Sasuke, dan karena hantu juga, Naruto jadi punya perasaan lain ke Sasuke, lanjutannya baca sendiri ok?


Note : Halo minnasan! Kou-chan balik lagi nih! Ada yang nunggu chapter ini gak yach? Gak tau ah yang penting kou-chan mumpung ada mood, makanya ngetik lanjutannya fic ini, hehehe. Oy, di chapter satu kemarin Kou-chan salah nyebutin nama Kou-chan, di chapter nama Kou-chan masih UchiNami Kou-chan. Sekarang udah ganti jadi Kouzou Yakuza. Kok jadi curhat ya? Kita lanjut, disini udah dijelasin kenapa naru takut sama hantu. Ok, Ayo kita mulai! Action!

Tittle : Because Of Ghost

Project by : Kouzou Yakuza

Disclaimer : Kalau Naruto punya kou-chan, pasti Sasuke udah pulang ke Konoha, terus jadian ma Naruto, yeeyyyy! *dilempar bakiak sama Masashi* Ouch...ittai, iya ya...tuh yang punya manga & anime Naruto. *nunjuk2 Masashi*

Pair : SasuxNaru

Rate : T

Genre : Romance(gak terlalu romantis kok!hehehe...), Horror (tapi gak serem-serem amat!hahaha) *Readers : Ni author maunya apa sih?*

Warning : AU, bit lime, Yaoi, gaje, OOC, typo (emang typo itu artinya apa ya?) *digaploked*, dll.

Summary : Gara-gara hantu, Naruto nginap di rumahnya Sasuke, dan karena hantu juga, Naruto jadi punya perasaan lain ke Sasuke, lanjutannya baca sendiri ok?

Don't like, Don't read!

**Chapter 2**

Author Pov

Di salah satu kamar di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, terlihatlah dua orang pemuda yang satunya berambut pirang jabrik dan yang satunya pemuda berkulit putih pucat dan rambut kelihatan seperti pantat ayam *author di chidori* sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang sedikit errr...mesra? Soalnya dua pemuda ini alias Naruto dan Sasuke si tuan rumah sedang tertidur sambil berpelukkan! Kira-kira apa reaksi kedua pemuda ini kalau mereka sudah bangun ya? Tapi sepertinya, couple favorite kita ini, terlihat menikmati.^^

Naruto POV

"Nnggg..."aku mulai menggeliat, tapi kenapa rasanya susah untuk bergerak ya? Aku pun mulai membuka kelopak mataku untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mataku langsung membulat karena pemandangan yang kulihat. Aku melihat Sasuke yang juga sedang tertidur sambil memelukku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam? Kenapa aku sampai bisa tidur bareng sama Sasuke. Apalagi dalam posisi err...seperti ini?

Aku pun memaksakan otakku bekerja lebih keras untuk mengingat kejadian semalam. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Aku ingat semalam aku ketakutan karena melihat hantu dan aku langsung memeluk Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang ke kamarku. Blush! Aku merasakan wajahku memerah saat ini, karena ingat aku memeluk Sasuke dan juga karena posisiku saat ini yang sedang dipeluk Sasuke. Apalagi wajahku dan wajah Sasuke sangatlah dekat. Mungkin saat ini wajahku benar-benar merah seperti tomat, buah atau bisa dibilang sayur kesukaannya Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bangun, dobe?" ujar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah membuka matanya. Refleks, aku menundukkan wajahku yang sudah sangat merah ini untuk menghindari tatapan dari mata onyx milik Sasuke. "H-hai...ohayo teme..." sapaku dengan gugup. Aku merasakan ia melepas pelukkannya. Dan mulai duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang kami tempati. Aku pun mengikutinya hal yang dilakukannya. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa dobe?" tanyanya sambil menatap mata sapphire-ku yang sedikit bengkak karena menangis semalam. "I-iya. Arigato ya teme..." aku masih saja tidak berani matanya. "Hn, cepatan mandi sana. Kita bisa terlambat masuk sekolah nanti." nasehat Sasuke. "Hai'..." aku mandi dulu ya teme..."aku pun langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi. Aku melihat Sasuke juga menuju ke kamar mandi (kamar mandi yang berbeda loh! Jangan mikir yang macem-macem, hehehe).

(Skip Time, pukul 06.50)

Author POV

"Ini salahmu teme! Jadi kita harus lari-lari gini supaya gak telat!" omel Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang berada di sampingnya. "Salahku? Siapa yang mandinya lama banget dobe? Kamu kan? Gara-gara ritual mandimu yang lama banget itu, aku jadi ikutan terlambat!"balas si Sasuke. (Kenapa Sasuke jadi cerewet ya?) *author di amaterasu*. Kemudian berlanjutlah perdebatan antara mereka berdua yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya itu.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Konoha High School, terlihatlah Hidan yang profesinya jadi satpam, mau menutup gerbang. "PAK JANGAN DITUTUP DULU!" ujar Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya teriak plus pake toa, yang dengan sukses membuat Hidan menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Hal ini dijadikan kesempatan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto untuk langsung menerobos gebrang yang hampir ditutup oleh Hidan.

"YEY SELAMAT!" teriak Naruto lagi. "NARUTO! Berhenti teriak seperti itu! Gendang telingaku bisa pecah tau, kalau terus-terusan mendengar teriakanmu itu!" komentar Hidan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggumam yang tidak jelas. "Mana aku peduli!" jawab Naruto seenaknya. "Awas kau ya! Kau pasti akan merasakan pembalasan dari Dewa Jashin!" (Wah...Hidan rupanya kumat lagi nih, hihihihi). "Sudahlah! Jangan ribut disini. Dobe, ayo cepat kita ke kelas!" ujar atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Hidan.

Nah, mari kita jelaskan tentang kondisi Konoha High School atau lebih sering dibilang KHS. KHS ini adalah sekolah yang ter-elit di Konoha dan mungkin diluar Konoha juga. Karena sekolahan ini mempunyai fasilitas yang sangat lengkap plus dengan guru-guru yang berkualitas. Terlebih lagi siswa-siswinya yang kemampuan-nya diatas rata-rata semua. Sehingga semua orang ingin masuk kesini. Tapi yang jelas tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk kesini. Yang author herankan adalah kenapa seorang Naruto Namikaze bisa masuk kesini dengan kemampuan otaknya yang pas-pasan?*author di rasengan*. Biarlah itu menjadi salah satu misteri KHS ini.

Dua pemuda yang bertolak belakang sifatnya itu sedang berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelas mereka yaitu kelas XI-3. Ketika mereka membuka pintu kelas, untung saja Kakashi-sensei yang menjadi pengajar matematika mereka belum datang. Dan itu artinya mereka terbebas dari hukuman.

"Ohayo, Naruto...Sasuke!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipinya. "Ohayo...Kiba!" balas Naruto dan tak lupa dibarengi oleh cengiran khasnya. "Hn." Sasuke pun langsung menuju tempat duduknya. Semua gadis yang ada di kelas, menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memuja. "Huh! Sombong sekali sih, si Uchiha itu!"komentar Kiba. "Sudahlah Kiba, bukankah teme juga sudah seperti itu dari dulu." ujar Naruto. "Iya sih, tapi tetap aja menyebalkan! Oh ya, kenapa kau bisa bareng dengan Sasuke? Bukankah arah rumah kalian itu berbeda ya?" Kiba memasang tampang heran kepada Naruto. "Hehehe...aku menginap di rumahnya si Teme." Kiba pun terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. "Kok bisa? Emangnya kenapa rumahmu?" "Gak kenapa-napa sih, Cuma tousan ma kaasan lagi pergi ke luar negeri, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku takut sendirian di rumah. Jadi aku nginap di rumahnya teme selama seminggu." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar ke Kiba, sedangkan Kiba cuma ber-OH- ria.

Setelah itu, Kakashi-sensei masuk ke kelas. Otomatis, Kiba dan Naruto langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Kiba duduk sama Shikamaru dan Naruto duduk sama Sasuke. (Khu...khu...khu...gak bahaya tuh kalau pasangan Seme sama Uke duduk bareng? *devil smirk*. Dan kemudian berlanjutlah pelajaran yang penuh angka dan rumus yang merumitkan bagi sebagian siswa. (Authot : katanya sekolahan elit? Kenapa pelajaran matematika aja dianggap rumit? Readers : Ya mana gue tau! Yang bikin ceritanya kan lo, gimana sih? Author : Oh...iya...ya... Readers : Woi, ayo lanjutin ceritanya, Author baka! Author : Ok...ok...).

(Skip Time-Break Time)

Naruto POV

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, aku tetap duduk manis di tempat dudukku. Memang tidak biasanya aku begini. Karena biasanya aku akan langsung ngacir ke kantin untuk memesan ramen, makanan kesukaanku. Tapi entah kenapa, aku malas sekali untuk pergi ke kantin atau bersikap ceria seperti biasanya. Kalian bingung kenapa aku seperti ini? Itu karena aku masih mengingat bayangan hantu wanita yang berkuku panjang itu. Aku jadi tidak tenang kalau pergi kemana-mana. Meskipun di tempat yang ramai sekalipun. Karena aku mempunyai sebuah trauma waktu aku umur 6 tahun dengan hantu.

Saat itu, aku melihat kakakku yaitu, Kyuubi Namikaze tergeletak tak berdaya di taman belakang rumah dengan berlumuran darah. Jelas aku panik saat itu. Ketika aku ingin berteriak memanggil tousan dan kaasan, aku melihat bayangan wanita berkuku panjang yang sedang tertawa dengan suara yang mengerikan. Aku langsung diam membatu. Yang ada dipikiranku saat itu adalah hantu wanita itulah yang membuat kakakku seperti itu. Karena pada kuku-kuku hantu itu terdapat cairan kental yang berwarna merah yang kuyakini sebagai darah kakakku. Tiba-tiba pandanganku mengabur, dan setelah itu aku tak ingat apapun lagi. Saat aku sadar, aku mendengar bahwa kakakku telanh meninggal karena kehilangan banyak darah. Aku pun langsung menangis histeris. Karena mendengar suara tangisanku, tousan dan kaasan langsung masuk ke kamar dimana aku dirawat dan memelukku dengan erat.

Sejak saat itu, aku benar-benar takut pada hantu. Aku sangat takut kalau ditinggal sendirian. Hal itulah yang menjadi alasanku untuk menginap di rumahnya si teme. "Dobe, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku. Eh? Tadi apa katanya? Aku menangis? Aku langsung memegang kedua pipiku. Dan benar, disana air mataku tanpa terasa telah turun. Aku pun menghapus air mata itu.

"Hei, kau kenapa dobe?" Sasuke mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya. "Eh...daijoubu teme!"ujarku sambil nyengir kearahnya. "Uso!" Duh! Gini nih gak enaknya punya temen kayak si teme ini. Orangnya gak bisa diboongi! "Daijoubu ne, teme! Oya, teme temani aku atap sekolah ya?" Sasuke menoleh kearahku. "Kenapa gak pergi sendiri, dobe?" "Uh...ayolah teme! Sebentar aja! Mau ya teme? Mau ya? Mau ya?" rengekku padanya. Aku melihat Sasuke menghela nafas. "Hn, ayo! Tapi jangan lama-lama!" aku pun mengangguk senang. "Ok!".

(di atap sekolah)

Aku dan si teme sudah sampai di atap. Aku pun langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas lantai atap dan mulai memejamkan mata. "Sebenarnya kau mau apa kesini dobe?" Sasuke duduk di samping tempatku berbaring. "Hanya menenangkan pikiran mungkin..."jawabku sekenanya. Kemudian tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Hening. Itulah suasana yang aku dan mungkin Sasuke juga rasakan. Tanpa sadar aku berkata, "Teme, jangan pernah pergi tinggalkan aku ya?" kemudian rasa kantuk pun menyerangku, dan beberapa detik kemudian aku tertidur.

Sasuke POV

"Teme, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ya?" aku langsung menoleh kearah Naruto begitu mendengar kata-katanya tadi. Tapi rupanya dia sudah tertidur. Terlihat dari nafasnya yang teratur. Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih? Sejak kejadian dia melihat hantu kemarin, dia besikap aneh. Kemana-mana harus dianterin. Apa dia benar-benar takut? Dan juga saat di kelas tadi, ia tiba-tiba menangis. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Naruto? Aku pun ikut merebahkan tubuhku disamping si dobe itu. Dan ikut tertidur juga akhirnya.

Author POV

'Teeet...teeeetttttttttt!'

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua siswa dari KHS sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Nah bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang tertidur di atap? Mari kita lihat mereka!

Oh, rupanya mereka berdua masih tertidur pulas. Terlihat Sasuke sedikit menggeliat. Rupanya ia sudah bangun. Sasuke pun membuka kelopak matanya, dan terlihatlah sepasang mata onyx milik Sasuke yang sekelam langit malam. "Rupanya sudah waktunya pulang. Aku jadi ketiduran di sini juga." Sasuke memandang pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum kepada pemuda itu. "Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu Naruto..."

(In Naruto's dream)

'Di mana aku?' Aku berjalan mengelilingi sebuah taman kecil yang berada di belakang sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Sepertinya aku kenal taman ini. Begitu banyak pohon sakura yang berjajar dengan rapi. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah. "Hihihihihi..."

Deg! Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku ketika mendengar suara mengerikan itu lagi. Tapi aku hanya berdiri mematung, tak sanggup untuk menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian terlihatlah pemandangan yang sangat ingin ku lupakan dalam hidupku. Kyuu-nii yang tergeletak di tanah dengan berlumuran darah. Aku ingin berteriak memanggil namanya, tapi raasanya tenggorokanku tercekat. Tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Tiba-tiba hantu wanita itu berdiri di samping niisan, sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Ia mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk mengoyak tubuh niisan dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam bagaikan pisau itu. Aku mencoba menutup mata, tapi tak bisa.

"H-hen...tikan..."ujarku lirih. Aku mencoba berteriak lebih keras lagi. "Hen...HENTIKAAAN!"

(Naruto dreams off)

Author POV

"...to...Naruto! Naruto bangun!" pemuda berambut raven itu a.k.a Sasuke menyerukan nama pemuda berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto yang berada disampingnya sambil mengguncangkan bahunya untuk membangunkan pemuda tersebut.

"HENTIKAAAN!" Naruto berteriak keras dan langsung bangun dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Dobe, kau kenapa hah?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan cemas. "Teme...a-aku mimpi buruk. A-aku bermimpi tentang niisan lagi. Teme, aku takut..hiks" naruto mulai terisak. Hal ini yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Sasuke. Karena ketika Naruto menangis, mata sapphire-nya tidak lagi bersinar cerah. Sinarnya akan meredup, sesuai dengan perasaan pemiliknya.

Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan merengkuh pemuda itu dalam pelukkannya. Dia ingin sekali membuat pemuda yang telah berhasil menjerat hatinya itu untuk tidak lagi menangis. Sasuke berpikir, kenapa harus Naruto yang menanggung beban berat ini. Ingin sekali Sasuke membuang jauh-jauh beban yang berada di pundak Naruto sekarang. Sasuke tahu tentang cerita kematiannya Kyuubi, kakaknya Naruto. Ia diberi tahu oleh Minato dan Kushina, orangtuanya Naruto. Ia sering disuruh untuk menemani Naruto, ketika orang tua Naruto sedang pergi. Sedangkan Naruto yang sedang dalam pelukan Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya, seakan ia takut jika ditinggal sendiri oleh pemuda yang sedang memeluknya ini.

Naruto merasakan Sasuke mengendurkan pelukkannya. Mata sapphire-nya bertemu dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi begitu sadar jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis. Lalu, sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh bibir Naruto. Sesaat, mata Naruto membulat ketika menyadari bahwa ia sedang dicium oleh Sasuke. Tapi kemudian, Naruto terlihat menikmati ciuman ini. Ia mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Hal ini dapat disimpulkan oleh Sasuke bahwa Naruto mengijinkannya untuk menciumnya dalam kapasitas yang lebih.

Sasuke pun mulai berani untuk menjilati bagian bawah bibir Naruto, agar Naruto mau membuka mulutnya. Naruto pun membuka mulutnya, untuk memberikan akses yang lebih ke Sasuke. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, lidah Sasuke pun langsung menerobos masuk dalam mulut Naruto. Lidah Sasuke mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bermain, untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih mendominasi. Dan jelas, lidah Sasuke-lah yang menang. Akhirnya Naruto pasrah dan menikmati kembali ciuman yang makin mengganas ini. Lidah Sasuke terus saja menelusuri mulut Naruto, mengabsen deretan gigi yang ada di dalam sana. Cukup lama ciuman ini berlangsung, sampai akhirnya Naruto mulai mendorong tubuh Sasuke, tanda ia sudah kehabisan oksigen. Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan alasan yang sama juga.

Kedua pemuda itu menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa wajah Naruto sudah memerah, seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. "Naruto, aku akan selalu disampingmu, bersamamu, dan menjagamu. Aku janji! Karena aku mencintaimu Naruto..." terlihat dari mata onyx Sasuke yang memancarkan aura kesungguhan yang mendalam. "Arigato Sasuke . A-aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke..." Naruto mengatakannya dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Sasuke pun menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Naruto. Kemudian menelusurinya dengan bibirnya. Naruto mendesah pelan ketika Sasuke menyentuh titik sensitive yang berada di lehernya. Sasuke kembali menyeringai, setelah itu ia menjilati titik sensitive Naruto dan dengan tiba-tiba ia mengigit dan menghisapnya cukup keras. Hal itu membuat Naruto kembali mendesah.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai puas. "Sekarang kau adalah milikku!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruto untuk membantunya berdiri. "Ayo kita pulang dobe." Naruto pun menyambut uluran tangan putih pucat itu. Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, seakan tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Naruto pergi. "Ya!" Naruto menjawab dengan semangat. Lalu kedua pemuda yang baru saja resmi berpacarn itu melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk meninggalkan atap sekolah.

TBC...

**Aaarrghhh! Kenapa jadi aneh gini ya? gomen minna-san, Kou-chan juga bingung sendiri, kenapa jadi gini ya? Masih ada yang mau baca fic kou-chan gak ya? Pokoknya arigato gozaimatsu buat yang dah mau baca. Dan jangan lupa, REVIEW please!**

0000

_**UCHINAMI KOU-CHAN**_

0000


End file.
